Untold
by Rayleen Evens
Summary: This is a tale that has long been forgotten. A tale of a forbidden love, between the goddess of mars and a general from earth. This is their untold story…
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon, or any of the characters. they belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

AN: wow... I don't think I ever realized how short this chapter is. sorry lol I will try to make the others a bit longer. but I hope you enjoy it!  
~Rayleen Evens

~chapter 1.

It was late evening, as a young girl sat on the banks of a small river. Nothing could be heard, apart from the sweet song of birds nearby, and the gentle rush of the river. A cool breeze blew with the smell of wild flowers. She sat there in the sweet essence of it all, as she closed her eyes, letting it surround her. She soaked it in willingly, as she gently placed her hand in the river, letting the cool water run through her fingers. She looked into the water at her reflection. A young girl about 6 years of age looked back at her. She had long ebony hair that reached to the mid of her back, and piercing dark violet eyes. She leaned closer to the water, watching it shimmer, as the sun leaked through the canopy of trees. Suddenly, a dark shadow was cast over the river. As it did so, it seemed to silence the forest. A gust of wind blew by carrying a faint cry in the distance. "Come to me …"

The girl jumped to her feet in alarm. She stood still, listening for anything. Nothing. All had gone quiet.

"Come to me…" came the voice. She looked around, franticly searching for the person calling.

"Over here…look...over there…come to me…" she heard the voice echo. It was no more than a whisper now. "Over here…" she turned and looked across the river. What she saw puzzled her. A dark shadowy path lay just beyond the river, leading deep into the forest. She had never noticed this before.

"Come to me…" the voice called out to her. It was almost hypnotic. She found herself staring at the path, unable to look away. She felt a sudden urge to cross the river and go toward the voice, come over her. It was like someone had a hold on her, pulling her in…

"Rayleen." Came a voice from behind her. She spun around to see a woman, early in age, with long flowing black hair and the same dark violet eyes, looking down at her. She was beautiful. Tall and slender, with a kind and serious face. Rayleen took one more glance around before looking back at her mother.

"Rayleen what are you looking at?" when she did not answer her. She knelt down, took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. The girl was deep in thought. Something had disturbed her.

"Are you alright?" she asked, A hint of worry in her voice. She gently pushed the hair out of Rayleen's eyes.

"Come. We'll talk of it later. We must get home." Taking her Daughter by the hand, she led her away.

As they walked, Rayleen took one last glance at the river. All had returned to normal. The shadow was gone, and she could hear the bird's sing happily, as if nothing had happened.

As she turned away, she heard a gentle sigh on the wind…

~End of chapter 1~


	2. Chapter 2

AN: ok so here is the 2nd chapter to the story. I haven't really had any feed back, so I don't quite know how I'm doing or if anyone likes this story at all. so if you would let me know what you think, that would be awesome!  
thanks,  
~Rayleen E.

disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. just using it for a time.

-Chapter 2 -

"Rayleen, come in here please. It's time for your bath" she heard her mother call from the other room.

She tip-towed toward the door, and peeked around the corner. Rayleen found her mother kneeling beside a tub of water. Her mother lifted a finger and motioned her forward, a slight smile forming at the corners of her mouth. Rayleen walked slowly and cautiously, as she came to stand before her mother.

"Arms up, please" Rayleen didn't cooperate. But rather shook her head slowly, side to side, with a teasing smile. Her mother than, reached forward and began squeezing the girls sides, tickling her. Rayleen shrieked and squealed with laughter.

"Quickly! Before the water runs cold" she laughed and shed Rayleen of her clothes.

"Tell me a story mama! "She said through fits of giggles.

"A story?!" she tried to acct surprised.

"Yes! The one about the kingdoms long ago" she smiled.

"Oh! Not that one again" she protested. But when Rayleen did nothing, but stand there staring back with those glorious eyes, and that face; the face of polite determination, she knew there was no getting around it. Her hands were tied.

"Oh, alright!" she exclaimed, as she then scooped up the girl and placed her in the water. She gave her a small playful glare, before picking up the wash rag and beginning the story. A story that had been told many times.

"Long ago, we were once not joined together as we are now. We lived out our lives divided. Every planet was under rule by their own kingdom. We lived by 'the way of the gods' they called it. There was no 'mixing' of the planets. Travel between planets was banned. Relationships between different ranks or stations were forbidden. You lived according to your stations. Your duty was your life. And you held this 'honor' with pride.  
For a time, there was peace throughout. Though, not everything stays the same. There began rumors, of a power so great, that it was believed to be from the gods. But like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. More rumors came and went, till there was a kind of up-rising. Darkness had crossed over us, blinding us with hate. Every man was against each other. An evil spread out. And the planets began to go to war. Order was abandoned, friendship betrayed, trust along with honor, was lost. We were thrown into utter turmoil…  
and just when all hope seemed lost, something happened, no one for-saw. A beautiful young maiden, journeyed into the furthest reaches of the galaxy. And in a desperate act to save the kingdoms, she called forth the guardians. 4 goddesses, who each possessed more power then, could ever be found. She pleaded her case and begged them for help. She vowed that if given the power she would only use it for good, and would never betray it. Seeing that her heart was pure, the guardians stretched forth their hands and forged all their power together, and brought forth a silver crystal. They gave the crystal to the maiden, on the account, that it never be used for evil. They warned her to guard it with her life. For should it fall into the hands of evil, would cause a chain reaction so great, we would fall into disaster that would lead us to the point of no return.  
And so, with the power of the crystal, the maiden cast out the darkness, banning it from our universe. Peace was restored to its rightful place. The maiden was crowned queen of the moon kingdom.  
During this time, the kingdoms, showing their gratitude, came together and pledged their honor and serves to the queen of the moon kingdom. And as an act on this account, they brought forth one of their own. Their princess, a goddess that is to be believed by some, to stand in the queen's court. Their sole responsibility, to protect the queen and the silver crystal.  
It was around this time, that the 'new order' was set in place. It was based on the account that alliances be made throughout all the planets. During the council of which the 'new order' was taking place, the vote on the account was unanimous. All except for one, King Garren of the Earth kingdom. He claimed they had no right to establish this 'New Order'. By doing so would be going against the way of the Gods. 'Foolish' he called them, and vowed he would not take any part in this order, nor would he be held down, over powered, and commanded by a high ruler. He signed a peace treaty with all the kingdoms, but his mind was made set.  
And so, peace was restored. And that is the way things have been ever sense." The bath was over, and she was now wrapping a towel around the girl. The young girl stood with her back to her mother silently. After drying the girl, she wrapped her in her arms and hugged her. She then placed a kiss on her cheek before saying " go sit in front of the fire, while I clean up" she said as she spat the girl on her butt as she arose. Rayleen went to sit in front of the fire like she was told, without a word.

She gathered up the bath things, and walked out to see Rayleen sitting by the fire. It was her expression that caught her attention. She was just sitting there, gazing intently into the flames. It was almost as if she were searching for something within them. Then, slowly she lifted her gaze up to her mother, who had been standing in the door way.

"Mother. Why did King Garren oppose of the 'New Order'?" she inquired softly.

"I wouldn't know, my dear. King Garren is often very foolish in some ways. If his father, King Demitress, were here, I would like to believe he would have been the first to rise up his hand in agreement. He was a good man. A great King. But he died suddenly, leaving Garren to take up his throne. He was very young. Too young, the poor boy, to be thrust into such a calling, at such a dark and troublesome time. He does not believe in a united order. He craves power as much as he seeks for it. And that will be his down fall." She said turning back to gathering things.

There was a chilling silence, till she heard Rayleen speak. "But it is the queen of the moon… queen selenity, who holds such power… power, that could raise and awaken those who have been shut away…"

She froze. She had never spoken of that name to her… Her heart began to race. "Rayleen, how do you know that name?" she demanded. "Rayleen, who have you been talking to?"

"But only in the hands of those chosen, shall this come to pass. Those who are chosen are the key…" "

Her heart pounded harder in her chest. Something was terribly wrong. She turned for the door into the next room

"Rayleen, answer – "she stopped short. The view she beheld held her at a standstill. The fire had erupted. Numerous Strange pictures and figures appeared and disappeared in the fire. Rayleen sat there gazing intently at the pictures dancing before her. Her eyes dark as night as she stared into the flames. Then suddenly, her eyes widened as the fire grew massively.

"Come to me…" came a voice that echoed throughout the room. In that instant, a dark and evil face appeared in the fire, as it then reached for Rayleen, Consuming her.

"Rayleen!" she screamed and ran to her daughter snatching her away from the flames.

Rayleen blinked and shook her head, pulling out of her trance.

"Rayleen, are you alright?! What happened?!" she asked franticly, pushing the girls hair out of her eyes. Her eyes had gone back to their violet color… but they were filled with confusion and fear.

"It was her… I... saw... she was there" she said slightly shaking her head. "Everything happened so fast… I don't know… but I saw her face… she needs me…she wants the crystal..."

"Who?" her mother urged.

"The voice… the voice in the forest… she's coming for me…" she whispered.

She then placed the girl in front of her, placing her hands on either sides of her face, forcing her to look into her eyes. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, so as her voice would not shake. She then opened her eyes and looked straight into hers. "Rayleen. You must never go back to that Place. Do you hear me? Never. Do not even wonder close by it. From now on I want you to stay close to the house. And promise me, that if ever you hear someone calling you, stay away. Stay far away. You don't answer to anyone but me. My voice. I need you to promise me this." She said firmly.

"I promise." She replied

Her mother than scooped her in to her arms once more, holding her close. Fearing, that her fears had finally caught up with her…


	3. Chapter 3

AN: sorry this took so long, and that it's pretty short. the next chapter should be fairly long, and I am trying to get it out asap! hope you like chapter 3

~Rayleen E.

disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon, or any of the characters

-Chapter 3-

That night, something stirred Rayleen from her sleep. What was it that had awoken her? She thought as she lay there staring off into the night. There was a slight chill to the air, but nothing out of the ordinary. As she looked around the room, she noticed a soft glow emanating, from behind the door. She strained her ears, listening for a sound. Then she heard it, the sound of Soft whispers coming from the lighted room. Curiosity having got the better of her, she slipped out from under her covers and tipped towed toward the door. She stepped lightly, the floor boards threatening to squeal under her light weight. When she reached the door, she slowly stretched out her hand to grasp the brass door knob. She held her breath, as she turned the round knob and slowly opened the door ever so slightly. She peeked through the small opening and saw where the light had come from. The fire pit, in the center of the small sitting room, was still ablaze. The huge flames danced as they cast their glow about the room, illuminating the figures conversing with one another.

"–and then, it vanished." Rayleen pressed herself further into the door, hoping to grasp the meaning of her mother's words.

"Can you be sure?" came the reply, by a voice she did not recognize

"Yes. I am certain… how could this be?" a crease formed at Rayleen's brow, as she listened to her mother's worry strained voice.

"I am afraid I do not know the answer"

"Is there a chance … Of her return? Could she really regain power?"

"Unknown. But however… this story of little Rayleen u spoke of, these… encounters. First in the forest. Than another occurrence later this evening… and her dreams… it's all very interesting…"

"What do you mean…?" her mother questioned.

"It would seem that she is growing stronger. Even you cannot deny the signs, Inara"

"Yes but… she's not but a child."

"As were they all. I am not surprised that she is the strongest among them. We knew who she was… what she would become"

"Do you really believe… can it really be true? Is she really to become-"

Rayleen had not noticed that, sometime during her eavesdropping, her curiosity had led her to opening the door to a point of reviling herself. She was confused at first, as to why her mother had stopped so abruptly. She pushed the door open and stepped out, taking in her surroundings.  
Her mother's back was turned to her, as she stood before a woman sitting beside the fire. The woman's eyes were focused on Rayleen. Her hand that was frozen in the air before her was now slowly returning to rest on her lap.

"What…?" puzzled, her mother turned to see her daughter standing just behind her.

"Rayleen" she said as she rushed to her daughter's side.

"What are you doing out of bed? Is everything alright?"

Rayleen didn't answer. She couldn't bring herself to look away from the women. She was beautiful, beyond all compare. She was tall and slender, with soft porcelain skin, and long flowing platinum hair that she wore half pulled up in two buns atop of her head. Her eyes, the color of crystal blue, seemed to glint, as she sat there, smiling at Rayleen. Her young, yet mature face held marks of passing years. Yet, the hint of wisdom and knowledge showed. She held herself with such grace … she was perfect. And yet there was something about her… something Rayleen could not quite grasp. It was a look or presence about her. Almost as if she were glowing.

The woman then smiled warmly "Hello" she spoke softly

Rayleen gently smiled at the goddess before her, as her mother grabbed hold of her hand and led her away, back into her dark bedroom.

"I do not wish to go back to sleep. I fear what may come in my dreams…" Rayleen said as she climbed into her bed.

Her mother then went to the corner of the room and lit a small lantern.

"Do not fear…. Nothing shall harm you darling. For you see, the light from lanterns glow, are the eyes a mother leaves behind, to watch over her children while they sleep" she soothed her, as she then crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed, next to Rayleen.

"I am always with you" she whispered, leaning her head down and resting it on the girls.  
"Nothing's going to harm you… not while I'm around" she said as she pulled Rayleen into her arms and begun humming a soft melody.

Rayleen rested her head on her mother's chest. She closed her eyes, as the gentle beating rhythm and soft humming of her mother, cast her into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: sorry i have not updated in some time. life gets pretty busy. i'll try to be better! enjoy!

disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon, or any of the characters. they belong to Naoko Takeuchi

Chapter 4

~3 weeks latter ~

It was mid-afternoon, as Rayleen lay in the grass in front of her home. The sun burned high in the sky, while clouds cast their shadows below. The trees swayed and the leaves danced in the cool breeze, while the birds sang their happy melody. If asked, anyone would tell you that this day, was a wonderful, beautiful day. Not a care in the world could be found. But Rayleen knew better. There was something about this day, to be sure. Something was coming. She could feel it as did her mother.

"Change is in the wind…"she had told her. "…Rayleen, I want you to stay by the house. No wondering off. Understood?"

Her mother's words echoed in her mind, as she watched her hang the laundry. With a sigh, Rayleen rolled onto her back and closed her eyes, letting the sun beat down on her face.

Rayleen's mother watched her, with a sympathetic smile. She looked so at peace…and yet, so terribly bored at the same time. She had to laugh. Just then, something flew across the sky. And with a gentle crow, two large ravens came swooping down. Within seconds, Rayleen was on her feet. She hastily strode over to great the large birds as they came and landed on a nearby tree. As she approached, they seemed to lower their heads, as if bowing to her. She then reached out, and ran her fingers across their smooth black feathers. Her mother watched in wonder as the girl stroked the birds. Her curiosity arose when the girl leaned in and whispered to the birds. The birds then in return, would crow back in response.

"You understand them?" her mother asked surprised.

"Of course I can" was her simple answer, All the while, never taking her eyes off the birds.

"And what are they saying?"

The girl's brow pulled together as her eyes narrowed, listening intensely.

"They say…their here to warn us…"

"Warn us?"

"Yes…they say… something is coming…someone is coming…the darkness follows?" she looked to her mother. She was frozen where she stood. Her face shocked and worried, just staring at her. Her mouth slightly opened and closed, Words escaping her. She was caught off guard when she felt it. An ever- so- slight shift in the atmosphere. It hit her like a shock wave. This slight change was no mere decrease in tempter . An over cast had suddenly rolled in unexpectedly, casting a cold dark shadow as an eerie silence fell upon the forest. It was in the wind that brought a sense of fear to her. The wind had changed its course drastically, bringing with it, a curious sound from off in the distance. Rayleen strained her ears to make out the sound. It sounded like footsteps. Someone was indeed coming. And they were approaching fast.  
Her mother started. She ran and scooped Rayleen up into her arms, as she headed in the opposite direction. They didn't get far before her mother dropped to the ground in some nearby bushes. She pulled Rayleen close and placed a hand over her mouth, silencing the girl. They watched as suddenly, figures started to appear across the way. It appeared to be a small army of men. Some dressed in a uniform Rayleen had never seen before, while the others looked to be mere town folk. Some carried swords or bows and arrows, and others did not. They snuck around quietly, scanning the forest, and Rayleen was certain that they were the ones they sought after. But why?

"Search the cottage, and the grounds. Their around here… somewhere."  
They watched as the house was ransacked, then when the close was clear, Rayleen felt her mother pull her away. They were on their feet, hunched over, running. Her mother kept hold of Rayleen's hand. Silently leading her deeper into the forest. When they were a few yards away from the intruders, her mother stopped and pulled Rayleen around to face her. She kneeled down and looked her straight in the eyes

"Rayleen, listen to me" she whispered "I want you to run as fast as you can. Understand? Run and hid. Do not stop for anything or anyone. You stay hidden till I come for you. You go to no one. You hear me? You stay hidden"

Not knowing what to say, Rayleen nodded. Her mother then wrapped her in her arms

"Go my darling. And don't look back. Go…go!" she then turned her around and gave her a light push

"Look! There! Someone is over there!"

Rayleen heard the voices call out from behind her. Fighting the urge to turn back and make sure her mother was safe; she pushed her legs to go faster. Her heart thudded in her chest. Thoughts raced through her mind, as she kept running. She didn't slow till there was nothing to be heard. All was quiet when she stopped. She heaved in and out as she looked around, taking in her surroundings. It was then that she heard it. A slight cry on the wind…  
"Rayleen…"  
she turned, looking for the voice. She was a bit startled to find herself on the bank of a small river. Her river. She had not returned to this place since that day. It felt so long ago, that she had sat here listening to the flow of the river. But just as that memory returned, so did the strong dark feeling, she had been captivated by. She couldn't quite make out what it was, but there was something about this place…  
she began to turn her back on the river, when suddenly she heard something that made her stop completely…

"Come to me…" the voice echoed out.

Rayleen slowly turned around. That voice… she recognized it. She knew it only too well. But could it be…?

"Rayleen…come to me…"

Her eyes tightened as she scrutinized the small cavern across the river. Was that where it was coming from? How had she never noticed it before?

"Rayleen, I'm here…come to me…"

Something within her was trying to warn her, Screaming at her to run in the opposite direction. But she found herself walking toward the river. Like this pull of gravity she could not resist. How could she? For the voice who called to her, was that of her mothers.

"Rayleen…"

Her heart gave. "Mother…?"

"Rayleen, please…come to me…"

A jolt ran through her, as she stepped in the cold running river. Her mind was in a swirl of mist. There seemed to be a dark veil over her eyes as she walked. Something within her was fighting against the darkness that clouded her thoughts. But it was no use. What little resistance within her was no match against this invisible pull that had her bound.  
Before long she stood before the opening of the cavern. She stared deep into the darkness.

"Come to me…"

Her heart raced as she began to take a step inside. The dark feeling within her grew with each step. She walked deeper into the darkness, following the voice. As she neared what seemed to be the center of the cavern, she noticed a slight flicker of light in the distance. She squinted to see what it was. It was hauntingly beautiful, she thought. What could make such a dark mysterious glow? She was mesmerized by it.

"Yes… come to me. Let me feed from your light…"

Suddenly Rayleen stopped in her tracks, confused. Gone was the sweet melody of her mother's voice. Replaced by the one she feared and who haunted her dreams.

"Who are you?" she asked, taking a step back

Suddenly a dark shadow appeared before her. Rayleen gasped when a face materialized within the shadow. It was the same face that had appeared to her in the fire that night.

"Your mine!" the demon spat.

Rayleen screamed in terror as the darkness engulfed her. She crossed her arms in front of herself causing a shield as she tried to push the away the darkness. Just then, she sensed a form of energy grow from within herself. She concentrated, hoping to bring that power forth to help shield her. She felt it as the energy was released and shot through her body. The darkness around her started to disperse as a glow emanated from her. She tried pushing the light out further from her body, but then suddenly it started to fade.  
An evil laugh erupted "yes! Feed me your power!"

Rayleen tried to keep the light at bay, but could feel herself growing weaker. The darkness once again eloped her. She could feel it over powering her. It was strangling her. She couldn't breathe. She was drowning…  
she could hear the demons maniacal laughter as she felt herself slowly fading away. Suddenly, a bright light broke through the darkness. Rayleen coughed as air filled her lungs. She opened her eyes and squinted through the light to her mother standing before her. She had her back turned to her, as she stood planted facing the demon shadow. Her arms were outstretched with palms forward. A shimmering light emanated from her hands. The demon screamed as the shock from the light hit it. But then suddenly, the darkness began to grow once more. Rayleen watched as her mother's face turned into a grimace. With every attack she would cast, the demon would only absorb it, and grow more powerful…  
Rayleen screamed as she watched an attack her mother had cast, was rebounded by the demon. The attack then sailed back, hitting her mother, causing her to collapse.

"Mother!" Rayleen screamed and lurched forward.

"No Rayleen!" she heard someone call out, just as a pair of arms snatched her up.  
Right then, a beam of light soared past, hitting the demon. The demon shrieked in pain. Rayleen looked in wonder as a woman dressed in a white gowned, stepped in front of her. Rayleen recognized her from the other night when she had eaves dropped on her mother's mid-night visitor. The same beautiful, long platinum blond stood before her, just the same as the night. She stood before the demon, a crescent moon wand in her outstretched hands.

"Luna, get her out of here!" she cried over her shoulder

"But your majesty…!" came the soft spoken words of her captor

"Go now!"

Rayleen struggled against the arms that held her. "No! Mother!" she cried out as she was picked up and hauled off

"Please let me go!" Rayleen squirmed. Once outside of the cavern, Rayleen was put down then spun around to face her captor. A beautiful woman with long wavy black hair kneeled before her. She looked to be like any other maiden, still young in her mid-years, with fair skin and golden eyes. But there was something about her. Perhaps it was the curious crescent moon symbol she bore on her forehead. Rayleen had only witnessed one other marking such as this before, when she had first met the goddess in white. As mysterious as this was, it was her eyes that Rayleen marveled at. Her eyes were dark and beautiful, but rather much like a cat…  
she looked at Rayleen and calmly explained "My name is Luna. I am Queen Selene's royal advisor. And I am here to protect you. I need you to be brave for me. Can you do that?"  
Rayleen slowly nodded her head in agreement. The woman smiled sweetly

"Good. Now, hold tight to me"

Rayleen did as she was told, and wrapped her arms tightly around her neck. She closed her eyes, in anticipation. Before she knew it, they were caught in a whirl wind. She squeezed tighter, for fear she would be blown away. Then almost instantly, the wind stopped.

"We're here now." She said, as she released Rayleen and stood up.  
Rayleen opened her eyes to see that they were no longer in the forest, but on a gravel path. Without a word, she looked up at the woman, to see her smiling down at her.

"Come with me" she said and offered her, her hand.

Rayleen was quickly led off. What she then saw before her astonished her. A gigantic castle loomed before her. Made from what looked like a rare white brick. The castle stood tall and proud. Solders marched proudly around the grounds and stood guard on the balconies. The grounds were strewn with trees and flowers as far as she could see. She was speechless as they walked up the steps. They stopped short when they were greeted by a tall man, who seemed to be in charge. As they walked up, he bowed to them.

"I must speak to King Garren. Immediately. It is of great importance" she spoke firmly.

The guard stood, there contemplating the request.

"…follow me" he said and turned on his heel. "I shall warn you, the King is in troubled spirits. He may not take too kindly to your intrusion" he said as they walked

"Never the less, I must speak with him"

They were led up many flights of stairs and down countless hallways. More guards were stationed along the hallways and throughout the castle. As they passed, each one would bow to them then returns to their still pose, without a word. If anyone or anything should happen to breach these walls, they were sure to not get far, Rayleen thought.  
Before long, they finally stopped at a large double door. The guard reached for the door handle. Pausing, he turned to face them.

"Before we go in, I must ask you, what is it that must inquire of the King?"

"Tharen… she's come back. The dark queen. And I fear that we may be on the brink of a disaster beyond our imagining" she said calmly

He stared at her in shock "but…that's not possible… how..?"

"She found a way" Luna gently placed a hand on Rayleen's shoulder.

The guard looked at Luna, then down at Rayleen with unbelieving eyes, and then suddenly snapped to attention, as a woman came to stand before them.

"Your excellence" he said bowing deeply

"Your majesty…" Luna said a shocked curios look appearing on her face

Rayleen looked to see the long silver haired woman. She look tired and concerned as she held up her hand to greet them.

"Luna" she greeted

"We were just on our way to speak with the King" Luna said. "What has happened?"

The woman did not reply, but looked down at Rayleen with sorrowful eyes. She reached down and gently cupped Rayleen's face in her hand, then walked into the room without a word.

Luna kneeled down to face Rayleen

"Wait here" she said then disappeared behind the door

Rayleen stared at the closed door for a long moment, till she backed up against a wall, and slowly slid down and sat on the floor, stunned. Putting her face in her hands, she began to sob. Her mind was in a whirl, full of unanswered questions. The past events began to replay in her mind. She saw herself walking toward the cavern. Saw the faint glow in the distance. Felt the darkness surround her, closing in around her. The scream of her mother…

"Are you alright?"

Rayleen felt someone gently place their hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped up in alarm, and found herself face to face with a young boy

"…huh…?" she blinked taken aback by his sudden appearance.

"I said are you alright?" he asked, with concern, a slight smile forming. He was young. A bit older than she, she noted. With blond tussled hair, and the most amazingly striking blue green eyes. Rayleen opened her mouth, but words escaped her.

"Uh…hello?" the boy raised in eye brow, as he looked side to side at her.

"Wonderful. Now look. You see? You frightened the poor girl speechless"  
another young boy rounded the corner. His face in a book. He looked to be the same age as the other. With short black hair and dark sapphire eyes, framed by black oval glasses.

"Unsure…I think something might be wrong with her"

The dark haired boy snapped his book shut and rolled his eyes. He knelt beside his friend and removed his glasses, looking at Rayleen.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" he said in a loud tone, emphasizing each word

The blond hung his head, than looked back at his friend.

"Okay. Whoa! What are you doing? She's not def"

"Well, I was only trying to help"

"Help? By screaming at her?"

"Okay…I was not 'screaming' at her-"

"And you say I scare her"

"Who are you? "She said, interrupting their corral

They stopped and turned to look at her

"Well now…" the blond said surprised

"Huh…she speaks" said the dark haired boy starring at her

"Where am I?" Rayleen asked. Urgent for answers

It was the blond who spoke first

"My name is Jedite. This is my friend Thomas. You're in Elysion" he said slowly, letting it sink in

"Elysion…?" she asked confused

"Elysion is the name of the Earth Kingdom" Thomas stated

"And…are you two the princes of Elysion?" she asked.

They both laughed at the assumption

"No. we are not princes. We live within the castle as squires. But soon, I shall be a warrior" the blond smiled with triumph

"A warrior?"

"Yup. Someday. I want to be a part of the king's royal army. To march into battle and whiled a sword, while fighting for what I stand for… it's always been my dream. Thomas on the other hand, wants to be a part of the technician group. Being able to boss people around while playing on some device is his forte"

Thomas glared at him, and then turned to Rayleen "where is your home? Your parents?" he asked

Rayleen lowered her gaze to the floor "I don't think I have a home any more…" she said as she hugged her knees to her chest

"What happened?" Jedite asked as he came to sit next to her

"It was attacked by a group of men" she said somberly

"And… your mother?" Jedite asked quietly

"I don't know…we were separated…a dark evil came and she tried to protect me. Then I was brought here…" tears started to well up, and she hid her face in her arms

Jedite gently placed an arm over her shoulders to comfort her.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be alright… hey, you never told us your name"

"Rayleen" she answered

"Well Rayleen, how old are you?" he asked trying to change the subject

"I'm 6" she smiled "how old are you?"

"I'm 9. And Thomas here, is 8"

"I'm 8 and a half!" Thomas objected

Before long, Jedite and Thomas had Rayleen laughing. All her fears and worries seemed to vanish in their presents… until they heard the door beside them swing open. Rayleen's laughter slowly trailed off, her smile fading, as a mass of people flooded out of the room. Rayleen had a sudden heart sinking feeling as Luna came to kneel before her. She smiled sweetly, but it was her eyes that gave her away. With a somber expression and sorrow filled eyes, she opened her mouth and gently sighed…

It was the news no one wished to be the barer of. And that no one, especially one so young, ever wanted to hear…

The wind wiped through her, as she stood there motionless before her mother's monument. It had been a day since she was brought here. A day since she lost her. Her best friend. Her mother. And it only took a day to make it feel like an eternity had passed.

"Inara was loving, kind, caring, compassionate, and loyal. She was strong, driven, confidant, talented, selfless, and who was loved by all. It is a great tragedy to have her striped from us. A great loss we must ender. She will be greatly missed…may her spirit be at peace…"  
as the speaker concluded his obituary, several people approached and placed flowers on the stone monument, saying their last goodbyes. As they passed, they would gently lay a hand on Rayleen's shoulder, offering their condolences.  
Rayleen tried desperately to hold back tears, as she slowly walked up to the monument. With tears finally streaming down, she lay a white lily down amongst the other flowers. Her mother's emblem, an 8 point star, was engraved in the stone. And as she placed the flower down, her hand lingered over the symbol, as she delicately traced it with her fingers. Not wanting to let go. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, as she stifled a sob and walked back to where she stood. She felt a warm hand close around hers, and she opened her eyes to meet Jedite's sorrow filled gaze. She turned her gaze away from his.

"…she's gone… I've never felt so alone…" she whispered

"You are not alone. Nor shall you ever be." He said, entwining their fingers

Rayleen looked up at him with a weak smile. "You'll leave too..."

Jedite gently shook his head "never… I'll never leave you. We'll always be together. I promise you…"

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

AN: im so so sorry it has taken me this long to update. I will try to be better!

disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon, or any of the characters. they belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

Chapter 5

Her fingers drummed dully on her desk as the teacher went on with his lecture, which seemed, in more ways than one, to not have any end or point for that matter.

'Honestly 'Rayleen thought 'the man looks to be well past a thousand! How could it be he knows nothing of this study?...whatever it may be…' she smiled and laughed to herself as many other thoughts crossed her mind. All of which had to do with her tutor and his drastically over exaggerated age. Her thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open with a loud bang. Just then a tall young man staggered into the room, the look of bewilderment clear on his face, as he glanced between Rayleen and the tutor.

"I … um…" he sputtered as he pushed back black hair out of his sapphire eyes.

"Yes?" the professor asked skeptically

Rayleen could see the wheels turning in his head as he pulled at his shirt and pushed his glasses further onto his nose. She tried to stifle a laugh. '8 years' she thought. 'Even after 8 years, Thomas still remains the same. Always having to fix his glasses that have gone skew. Always getting pushed into situations, such as this one, with no plan in mind, having to fend for himself as he struggles to make the task at hand, that of his wanting… everything Thomas hated.

"Well! Come now boy. Out with it!" the professor boomed causing Thomas to jump

"Do forgive me…err… professor. Might I…borrow miss Rayleen for the remainder of the day?"

"Oh? And of what importance?"

"Of… great importance, sir"

Thomas was putting on a great show, but Rayleen knew better. Thomas had yet to take a breath since the last few minutes.

Thomas took this brief second to steal a panicked striking glance her way, before changing his plan of attack…diversion.

"as you can see sir. I… GREAT HEAVENS! Do you see that?" Thomas shouted, grabbing the old man and turning him toward the window.

"I...What...Is it?" the old man sputtered

"It's there! Right before you! Surly a great sight to behold!" panic slowly crept into his voice as he frantically waved his hand behind his back, towards the door, signaling her to run. Rayleen was stunned that she found herself staring at Thomas with pure bewilderment and confusion. It was only till Thomas turned his face to her, mouthing 'go!go!go!' that she found her feet, slowly slipped from her seat, and quietly tip toed across the room toward the door.

"It's miraculous! Can you not see it?" Thomas shouted, trying to keep his voice enthusiastic and convincing as he met Rayleen at the door.

"I don't see anything. Now what is the meaning of- what?" the old man shouted as he watched Rayleen and Thomas exiting the room. "get back here!" they heard him call after them, as they slammed the door shut behind them, and dashed down the hall. They dared not slow, someone would surely be on their chase. Bystanders quickly dodged out of their way as they flew though the halls and down stairs. As they rounded a corner, there shrugged against an entryway to the court yard, stood a tall blond haired young man, as they neared, he glanced up at them. A sudden smirk pulled at his lips " well now, there you-" they did not slow their pace at his appearance. His words were cut off as they dashed by him. "Run for it!" Rayleen screamed, grabbing his hand and hauling him off with them. They ran out onto the grounds weaving through the servants. They finally took refuge in the tower of the east stables. They burst into the room, Jedite and Rayleen practically falling over in their fit of laughter, while Thomas slammed the door shut and leaned against it. The two looked at Thomas, panic stricken, his chest heaving with each quick breath. This only made them laugh harder, and Thomas, who found no humor in the situation cried out

"Yes…yes laugh. Have a good laugh about how once again we broke the rules. Or how, I'm the one who is thrown into the line of fire!"

"Come now Thomas" Jedite managed through his laughter "it's just a bit of fun"

"Fun? I would like to see you be the one to go into the lion's den! How bout we throw you into a circumstance, no plan nothing, but knowing it's pass or fail and let's see how you fancy!"

"…well, now that wouldn't work, now would it? They would see him coming and immediately send him off!" Rayleen giggled

"She has got a point. I'm like the black plague…you can see it coming" Jedite looked around. Both Rayleen and Thomas stood where they were, their eye brows pulled together as they stared at him.

"…how can you see a plague coming?" Rayleen finally asked

"You look at the person who is sick and you think, 'yup, that's going to be bad'" he replied in a matter of fact tone.

Rayleen shook her head in disbelief "that makes no sense…"

"Please! Rayleen don't encourage him" Thomas interrupted

"Thomas you did amazing. Everything is as it should be. Admit it, it was not as difficult-"

"Difficult? You just tossed me in and fed me to the fish!"Thomas yelled

"Oh c'mon! Lord Benrik is hardly a fish…I'd say he is more of the whale species" Jedite stated

"Alright, that's enough "Rayleen chuckled "there are more important things at hand"

"Such as?" Thomas inquired

"Such as the carriage pulling up the way, and it's occupants, I believe to be the Kings new mistress" she smirked

The two immediately ran over and met Rayleen at the window

"How do you know such things? How can you be sure?" they inquired

"I've seen that silk strewn carriage of hers before…many times" Rayleen smirked.

Jedite looked up at her, one brow raised "silk strewn…?" he repeated holding her gaze

"She enjoys her luggeries"

"Indeed..." he said turning his gaze out the window

"Who?" Thomas cried out, like an impatient child

"Lady Beckum" Thomas and Jedite turned to stare at Rayleen. "I have often heard King Garren speak loving words concerning her"

"well, well. Look at you, little miss snoop" they chided

"It's not snooping if it is right in the open for all to see" she said joining them at the window again and peering down.

"Yes but who is the lad that has accompanied her?" Thomas asked as a tall red haired young man climbed out of the carriage.

Rayleen's eyes were on him the moment he stepped out "His name is Everit. He is Lady Beckum's nephew" a slight smile pulled at her lips. She tried to hide it but Jedite caught it

"Ahhh… I see. Thomas I do believe we are witnessing the love interest of our little Rayleen here"

Rayleen glared at him. "Really?" Thomas asked

"No!" she cried out, her glare darkened as she said slowly "you will stop with these insane assumptions""

"well!" he said acting offended as he slowly made his way back towards the door "If you shall not admit to it… we will simply have to ask him" with that he dashed out the door and down the stairs. Rayleen leapt after him.

"He can't be serious!" Thomas cried after her

Once they hit the grounds, rain began to pure down. Rayleen was hot on his heels as they ran across the grass toward the entry way.

"Jedite! Come back here!" She cried as they weaved in and around the servants. She lost him amongst a crowed. She looked back and forth frantic, her heart pounding in her chest. Suddenly she was swept up from behind.

"Ah ha!" Jedite cried swinging her around in his arms. She shrieked and screamed

"Let go of me! Put me down!" she struggled against him as he laughed

"Rayleen!" they stopped in the midst of their screaming and laughter and turned to see the King standing before them. Lady Beckum and her nephew beside him, looking rather embarrassed

"That is enough!" he bellowed

It was only moments later, Rayleen found herself standing before the King in his privet study, being scolded for her display of bad behavior .

"immature, ill-mannered, childish, disrespectful…have you anything to say?"

"We were only playing…forgive me, but I cannot control the weather, nor those who would look upon us during our game" she said trying to hide the tone that had crept in her voice

"No. but to act in such a manner in front of on lookers should be controlled! These 'games' you call them, should not be conducted at all! These behaviors will cease! Do you hear me?" he bellowed

"please! Garren, listen to yourself" Lady Beckum said as she gently placed her palm on the King's chest. The King seemed to sigh in relief, almost as if her touch had some calming effect over him.

Rayleen stared at the woman in wonder. She was beautiful for most women her age. Her dark brown hair that she kept in a curly decretive fashion atop her head had begun to show the start of fading, as proof of her age. Her olive skin showed no hint of the ages past, however her eyes, were full of knowledge a defined woman should hold. Those dark brown eyes gazed into the steal grey of the King's in an almost unsettling way. Suddenly as if no time had passed she said " really… it's not her fault. She doesn't know any better. The poor girl, she is without the influence of a proper woman. And as such she runs around completely wild" she chuckled.

Rayleen glared at the woman. What game was she playing at?

"let me take her away with me. let us see what change we can make with her having a proper teacher. Let us see what some time away from this place shall bring "she said in a soothing voice.

Rayleen's blood began to boil. She wanted to scream ' I'm right here! Stop talking about me as if I was elsewhere!' but she knew the trouble she was in, and she had enough good sense to keep her mouth shut. It was not without difficulty.

After a moment's thought the king replied "Yes… perhaps you are right. Yes, let it be done"

And just like that, all the effort Rayleen put forth to keeping silent, vanished in an instant.

"NO!" she shouted. The King and Lady Beckum turned to look at her. They shared the same look of disbelief, of the nerve she had shouting at them. The King's eyes narrowed as he began to open his mouth for another scolding session no doubt. Rayleen however would hear non of this. "I refuse and will not succumb to this!" she turned on her heel and stalked out the door.

Jedite who had already endured through his own scolding session and was lounging in a nearby chair, got up and took off after Rayleen. Rayleen had speed, but Jedite's legs were longer so he was able to catch up to her easily. "Rayleen, wait" he called after her. "C'mon! it's me!" he yelled when she did not slow. He was right behind her when she ran into an open doorway. He reached out to stop her, but she slammed the door shut causing Jedite to run right into the solid wood. He let out an angry sigh as he turned the knob and entered her room.

"Thank you" he said rubbing his face. He glared at her through one eye "what's gotten into you?"

She spun around to face him "what has gotten into me? You have the gall to ask me that? Well what has gotten into you?" she spat

""I don't know… I just got a door slammed in my face…!" he said coming to stand before her

"you diserved it…" she turned and walked away

He stood there staring at her in disbelief "How?" he asked

She didn't respond. Didn't turn to face him. She kept her back to him, fidgeting with something in her hands

Jedite sunk into a chair "well I'm not leaving till you talk to me"

"I don't wish to go…I don't need…I don't want to be one of those 'proper' girls" she said after a moment. She turned to look at him

"Rayleen" he sighed, slowly rising from his seat, to walk over and place his hands on her shoulders "you must come to terms with the fact that men… will start to notice you…have feelings for you. They will want to court you. It's apart of growing up. Of becoming a lady"

Rayleen just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"someday…perhaps you will understand"

Rayleen stood staring at him with uncertainty

"she said it would only be for a time-"

"a time could mean weeks! Weeks would turn into months! Months began to be years!-"

"Even so…" he said soothingly "everything will be fine. You'll learn some tricks; have some fun, and when you return the King will not wish to throttle you. And everything will go the way it should be"

"and what is that?" she questioned

Jedite simply shrugged his shoulders "It'll come to us" he wound his arms around her and pulled her close in an embrace. She went willingly, resting her head against his chest.

It was dusk the next morning when the carriages came winding up the gravel. Rayleen sat staring out the window, watching the foot men load up the bags and trunks. A voice sounded behind her, and she turned away from the window. She walked down the palace steps, each one an effort. She stood quietly on the gravel next to the carriages as the footmen loaded up the last items. She sensed someone standing next to her.

"do you see how they fidget and hurry about? That is because they fear at any moment you will spring on them and beat them into the ground" she turned to glare at Jedite who stood towering over her with a bemused smirk across his face

"what would you have me do?" she said dryly

"Try smiling…or perhaps trying to not look like your going to meet your end?" he pulled her into his embrace holding tightly to her

"Promise me you will write" she said

"everyday" he kissed her hair softly, releasing her. Their hands clasped together, unable to let go. The carriages were ready, the time come. Rayleen turned and started to walkmaway, her hand slowly sliping out of Jedite's grasp. She walked over to the carriage door, placed her foot up on the step, ready to enter. She paused for a moment and looked back at Jedite standing there his hands in his pockets. A slight smile pulled at his lips, and she couldn't help but mimic the jester.

He watched her pull herself in as the carriage took off with a start. A breath of air he didn't know he was holding rushed out of his lungs. his eyes followed the carriage as it wound down the road and then out of sight…

End of chapter 5.

AN: I don't really know how I feel about this chapter… I feel like I kinda rushed through it, not really knowing how to get this part of the story over so I could get on to the next part of the story. I hope you enjoyed it though! Please keep reading!

~Rayleen E


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or any of the characters. All rights belong to their respective owners. This was just for fun. So thanks for letting me borrow them.

-Chapter 6-

His lips were on hers, tentativel , teasingly, moving slowly. Making promises of things to come. She hummed as his lips traced the line of her jaw moving down her neck. A sigh escaped from her lips as he nuzzled the soft spot at the base. Her breathing quickened, excitement washing through her body. She raised her hands and laced her fingers in his golden hair. He smirked against her skin as his teeth grazed the nap of her neck sending shivers through her. she pulled him closer, their bodies crashing together, desperately trying to mold together. He pulled back slightly only to have his lips come crashing down on hers, moving more urgently now. Her hands slipped from his hair, sliding down his back, grasping his shirt with both hands she yanked the garment up over his head.  
a swift knock come at the door then, temporarily distracting them. Their attention on the door, waiting…

"Jedite" came the voice from behind the door. Jedite rolled his eyes and with a grunt turned back to his red haired green eyed beauty.

"Jedite… I know you're in there"

"go…away.." he muttered against her lips.

"Jedite please don't do this to me!" the voice pleaded

"who is that?" the red head asked staring at the door confused.

"It's no one… just someone who has LOST THEIR MIND!" he yelled as a fist banged at the door more urgent now

"Jedite! We have to go! We're going to be late!"

"what is going on? You wouldn't be planning on leaving me , now would you captain?" the red head teased

"Of course not my sweet… now… where were we?" he said bending over her, his lips just brushing hers

"JEDITE!" the voice called making him jump

"Thomas!" he yelled back irritated

"Jedite, what are you doing? We have to-"

"I will be right with you…" jedite called drowning out Thomas's desperate cries

"Jedite, she arrives as we speak!" Thomas yelled. Jedite paused, trying to make sense of his words

"She?" the red head spat "She who?"

Jedite turned and smiled at her "ha… it's nothing!" he laughed nervously

"Jedite, if we don't go now it will be too late! She will have our heads!"

The red head gasped "what is he talking about?"

Jedite was at a loss for words "sweetie, nothing is going on… however I am going to have to leave" he said pulling away from her " because there is…a uh… certain… matter that I must see too-"

" she will be wanting to see you! You know this!" Thomas said

" a woman?" the red head accused

"YES! I mean no! no! no!"

"what?" the girl screamed

"Jedite! You promised her!"

The women's eyes were on fire, " you promised her? What did you promise?"

Seeing how the situation quickly spiraling out of his control Jedite began backing towards the door, his one escape. " you see...I have forgotten about other engagements I have made and I must see to them"

"you pig!" she screamed

"no! you don't understand!" Jedite laughed amazed how wrong this was going.

"Get out!" she screamed picking up his clothes and chucking them at him.

Jedite ducked and swerved, gathering his belongings as she screamed and pelted him with things.

"ow! I'm sorry! Ow! You don't –" Jedite said through laughter. He quickly grabbed his things and threw himself out the door crashing into Thomas. "what are you standing around for man? MOVE!" Jedite yelled, pushing Thomas out of the way as he dodged a flying object aimed for his head.

They took off running through the hall's. Jedite struggled putting his clothes on and himself together again. He laughed as the sound of glass shattering and screams of his name and profanities drowned off in the distance.

"do all your lover quarrels end so happy?" Thomas asked

"only the really good ones" Jedite replied grinning "now" he said clapping Thomas on the shoulder as they slowed to a fast walk " there better be a great reason as to why I left that little piece of beauty back there"

Thomas stopped in his tracks " you're kidding… you have to be! Jedite…please tell me you know what day it is…" Thomas said glaring at him.

Jedite stood there for a moment "…training day? Was I supposed to teach you something?...wait… is it your birthday?"

Thomas rolled his eyes " your pathetic…" he mumbled walking away

"Thomas really! What day is it? Are you going to tell me?" Jedite followed behind him

"she will already be getting situated in her chambers, waiting for us no doubt. And no, I don't think I will tell you. I think I'd rather watch you squirm when your slapped in the face" he said with a type of smugness about him as they approached dubble wood doors  
Thomas rapped on the door, they waited for any answer. Jedite waited eagerly, when the door was opened and they were escorted in, Jedite's heart raced. Jedite was a strong, proud, confident man. He feared nothing and jumped to the occasion to take on any ordeal that stood in is way or threatened his fate, or anyone for that matter. But as he stepped into the room, there was no way he was prepared for what he saw, and he gasped at the figure before him. Blue green eyes locked on amethyst ones. There she stood in the center of the room, clade in a simple yet very elegant gown that complimented her every curve. Her hair the color of midnight sky fell long and flowing down her back. She was tall and slender, completely mesmerizing. Jedite stood stunned. "Rayleen?" he said gently, his voice not his own.

"there you are… I was wondering when you would come" she smirked

Thomas pushed by Jedite " your back!" he said pulling her into his arms.

She broke out into a grin " dear Thomas " she said wraping her arms around him.

Jedite hadn't moved. He stood watching their embrace. Rayleen looked at him over Thomas's shoulder. A smile played at her lips as they parted. " are you going to stand there all day? Are you not going to speak to me…?"

Jedite found his feet then, and slowly made his way up to her. They never took their eyes off one another. She tilted her head up to meet his gaze as he towered over her. With one hand he reached out, grasping her shoulder he pulled her into him. Her cheek resting on his chest , she closed her eyes and inhale his warm musky scent. His other hand reached up and cupped her head, holding her closer to him.

" at last " he whispered into her hair.

She pulled back looking up at him and smiled " look at you… the both of you!" she turned to look at Thomas " captains of the guard. So much has changed…" she said absent mindedly "why did you not write? You promised me-"

"we did write Rayleen… we gave them to a carrier who insured us he knew your lodgings… " Thomas rambled confused

" it was your letters that never came… we had to rely on the word of others of your safety" Jedite stated.

Rayleen snickered nodding her head " that sounds like her…trying to seclude me, too take me away from everything that once was so as to 'benefit more from my new life'" she said sarcastically as she walked over to her dresser, glancing at the objects sitting there.

A door opened just off the other side of the room, and a young women entered. She said nothing but went straight to work unpacking things and placing them in different parts of the room.

Thomas was the first to speak " alright then, let's hear it, What's the gruesome details? How horrible was it? What is your tail of woe?"

Rayleen simply chuckled " I'm sorry? I'm afraid I don't know what you mean by that?"

Jedite seemed to be the only one who noticed the change in her voice and attitude. He could tell at once, this girl speaking was nowhere close to the Rayleen he knew only oh so well. It worried him a little and he watched her closely, pondering what it could be as Thomas went on.

"well I half expected you to be full of stories and gossip, just piled up ready to burst. I mean… there is bound to have been something that happened…"

Rayleen stared at Thomas, then to Jedite scrutinizing them. A slight smirk pulled at her lips. She opened her mouth, but the words stopped at her lips, her eyes averted sideways for a moment taking into account the handmaid bustling around the room. Jedite and Thomas had hardly noticed the young women, but it would seem Rayleen as taking special care of her words around the unwanted listener.

Rayleen turned her eyes back on Jedite, closing her mouth, she took a breath and said " I haven't the slightest inclination as to what you are referring to… my venture was that of study and proper behavior. A time to reflect on…well… we all must grow up some day. I was given the chance to push aside all childish, nieve, foolhardy acts and concentrate on more important things.." she pursed her lips, concealing an outbreak of laughter, and looked down to the floor.

"Malady?" the maid called quietly.

Rayleen's head shot up in shock " yes?"

"forgive me, but…" she paused and glanced at Thomas and Jedite before continuing " the time is coming upon us"

"of course…thank you Nina. I'm afraid yo must leave me" she began to walk past the two men headed for the door. Jedite reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her.

" where are you going?" he asked in almost a whisper, his eyes were almost sorrowful, his voice masked a hint of pleading. Rayleen was touched by his need to be with her.

"I must get retire to begin preparations for this evening's festivities" before tilting her head to them and walking away.

Jedite watched as Rayleen and the maid exited the room, leaving the two men alone.

"curious…" Jedite whispered

"what was that?" Thomas questioned

"nothing" Jedite turned to him " come. I do believe we have a ball to get ready for"

-end of chapter 6-

AN: I was really hoping for a more exciting entrance. Like "BOOM! IM BACK" I don't think I gave this chapter justice…perhaps I'm a bit rusty from the oh so very long leave of absence. Life caught up with me. But I could never get this story out of my head. So I thought I would try and give another go at it. Trying to pick up where you left off is hard! But I sure am going to try! Hope you liked it, and you stay for more to come!

-R. Evens


End file.
